Movie Nights
by Buttshujinsama
Summary: Aaah, Saturdays. Pizza, movies, and maybe a little pain if Michelangelo is involved...
1. Wall  E

**I'm doing a series of oneshots taking place around the Turtles' movie nights. They will be done from different characters' points of view - I hope I can make it obvious who's who without mentioning who's narrating.**

**The inspiration first hit me when I was watching Wall-E...**

* * *

><p>So we're watchin' some stupid movie that Mikey dragged up outta somewhere. Cartoon-<p>

"Animation!"

-animation, whatever. About a robot who's tryin' to clean up the planet. I have no clue why he wanted to watch this until the robot's little BUDDY pops up.

It's a roach-

"COCKROACH!"

-**WHO CARES**, it's a **BUG**, which probably means this whole thing is aimed at me because my idiot little brother **sucks**.

Just once, I give Mike the benefit of the doubt. Why do I let this happen? None of this woulda happened if I'd stopped it while I had the chance.

Stupid little bug isn't too bad until it crawls inside the robot. And then it... squishes through his... neck...

I get back a minute later (from NOT sittin' in my room, hangin' on to my knees and tryin' to remember how to breathe normally) and the thing is sleepin' in a Twinkie.

One minute after that, there's really no point watchin' this movie because Mikey is busy tryin' to get his arm back in its socket where it belongs.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me why! I'm continuing whether you review or not, but comments sure are appreciated.<strong>

**Also. That thing with the Twinkie? GAH. GAAAAAH. I am never eating Twinkies AGAIN.**


	2. Transformers 3

I tried to warn them. It's a movie with hundreds of explosions, really horrible acting, no plot, and just a little too much swearing for my taste. I told them all of this, and yet they still opted to watch Transformers 3.

Mikey loved it.

Raph complained about the plot and acting, as I suspected. Leo actually complained less often than I was expecting, but his critique of the storyline was extremely harsh.

"Mikey, think here. He forgets the girl he loves for this Australian woman he barely knows? And then, everyone decides that the best way to save themselves from an alien invasion is to remove their only source of protection. This makes no sense, to the point of distracting you from the explosions."

"Dude, don't diss on the explosions."

"Yes, I CAN and WILL 'diss on the explosions' if they're completely shunted aside by the utter stupidity of this sad excuse for a plot. Why are we watching this?"

"...because there's a hot chick right there." He pointed at the screen.

"Yeah, and that explains everything," he snorted sarcastically.

Raph butted in. "Actually, Leo, he has a point."

"What?"

"Yeah. Hot girl plus explosions times more explosions to the power of giant robots divided by lame plot equals half-decent movie."

"That makes no sense whatsoever!"

"Makes perfect sense."

"Does NOT!"

"Does too."

"No, Raph, your false math can not and does not substitute for an actual plot here!"

"What if it does?"

"But it doesn't!"

"Makes sense to me an' Mikey. Right, Mike?"

Mikey was staring at the hot girl again. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

I don't really understand why, but Leo and Raph's argument escalated into a wrestling match. How this proves anything, I don't really know. Leo won, much to Raph's consternation.

That girl was pretty hot.


	3. The Notebook

_**Thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! You make my day. I grin and giggle giddily when I read your lovely comments. =)**_

* * *

><p><em>I didn't know what to expect. Blame that. It's all I have left to blame.<em>

_I willingly walked into a ghastly encounter with the most horrible creature who ever lived. I survived. My mind, however..._

"What mind?"

Awww, Don! You ruined my dramatic intro!

Okay, here's what happened. April wanted to watch "The Notebook" with us, right? So we put it in. It was about some girl who fell in love over the summer and then couldn't handle it when her true love moved away. She was gonna marry for money, but then she didn't because the guy came back, but she was like "y u no write me letters =(" and he was all "whut D:" so she got mad and left. Then she found out that her mom had hidden letters that her guy wrote to her faithfully (like, every day! Who does that anymore? Wow.) so she went back to him and she was all like "c'mere you sexy hunk of man" and he was all "omg i heart u so much mwah mwah." They got married and lived happily ever after, except she got Alzheimer's and forgot everything so he wrote their love story down in a notebook and read it to her every day so she'd remember him. That's why it's called The Notebook. One day she did remember him and they died hugging each other in an old folks' home that very night. *pants for breath* So it was a decent romance, you know. Nothing lame. April was bawling into my shoulder at the end, probably because I'm so appreciative of this kind of-

"You were crying, too. Don't forget that part."

Dooon! Stop that! Those were tears of appreciation for the sagacious aflundancy of the movie!

Raphy disagreed with me. He said it was mushy and lame and I told him he was just jealous cuz we're turtles and probably won't find true love. We got into an argument that Leo tried to break up, but I guess I hit a nerve when I mentioned that he felt like the male protagonist was a threat to his masculinity since he could at least attract a mate, because I woke up an hour later on the couch. I think I remember April screaming. By the way, Don, thanks for nursing me back to health and stuff. Totally cool of ya, bro.

"Mikey, are you talking to yourself again about last night? Lemme see your head."

AGH NO PLEASE PLEASE DON'T TOUCH IT AAAAAAAAAH

~Twenty Minutes Later~

Guess when Raph punched me he also split his knuckles open. Sucks for him. My head's too tough for him to crack it.

Anyway, Raph apologized, so we're good.

_But my mind will never again be sound..._


End file.
